


The Bed's A Mile too Long

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Peter, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter needs his Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed's A Mile too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by;
> 
> silvertemper; who said 'Missing each other when apart, I get that. Traveling without my loved ones makes me cranky, I don't sleep and eat too much. The beds too wide and smells wrong. I bet Peters similar.'
> 
> And can I just say silvertemper- your comments have been an absolute joy to read, your entire family sounds so adorable and you're ridiculously kind and deserve all the happiness in the world :)
> 
> Thank you for reading xxxx

Peter is 42, he’s a handsome, mated alpha were-wolf.

But he can’t eat right without his Stiles.

He’s lying on the hotel bed, tapping his fingers restlessly against the sheets, before he succumbs to the irresistible urge and opens his laptop and presses the skype button.

Stiles beams at him through the screen, and Peter’s heart eases up a little. ‘Are you doing alright?’ Peter asks, and Stiles puckers his lips against the camera

‘I miss you.’ Stiles whines, and Peter yearns for him ‘I think I’m gonna head over to Scott’s, all I think about is you.’

Peter sighs ‘I miss you, too. I’ll be home soon.’

Stiles sighs ‘the apartment isn’t right if you’re not here.’

Peter smiles softly ‘go be with Scott, little one.’

And then Stiles is gone.

Peter can’t sleep without Stiles anymore.

The bed is too big, with no flailing limbs or nuzzling chin, no _Stiles_ to curl into him for warmth. Peter shuts his eyes and tries to no avail.

In the morning, he forces down breakfast which tastes bland and dull and wishes he was home.

 

Stiles leaps into his arms when Peter gets back and Peter twirls him in the air, scenting him vigorously. ‘I missed your smell.’ Peter whispers, and Stiles kisses him desperately

‘Stop leaving me!’ He whines, arms tight around Peter’s neck, and Peter smiles against his ear

‘I’ll always come back though, remember?’

Stiles wraps his legs around Peter’s waist and hangs to him like a monkey, content and Peter steadies and supports him as he comes inside. ‘Mine, mine, mine,’ Stiles whines, nuzzling into Peter’s pulse ‘I’ll come with you next time. Even if it is lame number stuff.’

‘Good.’ Peter rumbles, and they fall into bed.

Peter sleeps easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and comment my darling friends 
> 
> x


End file.
